Rain Shower
by muaaimoi
Summary: Max and Caroline share a shower, pre-relationship. Maxoline drabble. M for naked girls, not smut.


**Rain Shower**

**By: muaaimoi**

There is something about Max that brings out Caroline's inner child. Or so she hopes anyway, because she couldn't otherwise justify her behavior. So she happily ignores that she had never engaged in mud fighting as a child, and resumes lobbying globs of the gross mixture at the other girl. Max's shrieks are suspiciously satisfying.

For her part, Max is just glad that she's distracted Caroline from the fact that she broke their lone good umbrella. The sky had just decided to dump half an ocean on them and she'd had the simple misfortune of holding it aloft while the winds changed. Max was left gripping nothing but the handle. Caroline had not been pleased, and their trek home had devolved to snipping at each other while they were miserable and soaking wet. She can't remember what Caroline had said that stumped her, but she did think a face-full of mud was a good wordless rejoinder.

Caroline is pretty sure that they'd been fighting for real at one point. But it's hard to take Max seriously when she's slathered in mud. Now they're both just focused on making each other progressively filthy. Max takes a lucky shot that lands mostly in her hair.

"I call shower!"Caroline screams, and makes a dash for their building, Max on her heels.

"Not on your life Blondie!"

She thinks that's how they both end up in the shower. It's not actually sexy at first. The bite of the cold was a chill that had settled in her bones, and the extent of how truly dirty they were had become impossible to ignore once they hit the stairwell. Coupled with the heavy sogginess of their clothes, and the simple 'ick' factor of the wet dirt they were covered in, it had taken Caroline a good five minutes to realize they had both gotten completely naked.

She'd stood there, shivering, ready to protest that she had called dibs damn it, when Max beat her to the nozzle and cranked up the hot water.

"It's only fair if we share." Max had said, crossing her arms and displaying her breasts to great effect. Caroline didn't know if that part was intentional or not, but it had certainly been the winning part of her strategy. Caroline couldn't quite remember her argument in the face of all that creamy flesh."This way we'll both use up all the hot water."

At the reminder of the nirvana offered by the shower head Caroline quickly darted forward, into the tub and the line of the spray. Max soon shoved her out of the way, claiming some of the precious hot water spray for herself. They were barely a few inches apart, the small tub was barely enough for one of them on a good day, let alone the two of them at once. For a few minutes both girls focused on themselves. Mud staining the water brown as they both did their best to get fully clean.

"A little help here?"Max requested, fingers trying to work out a knot.

"Use a comb."Caroline exclaimed,"That's how you get split ends! Here I have some conditioner, move over."

Moving turned out to be a bad idea. There wasn't enough room in the tiny tub, Caroline couldn't actually reach the end without pressing far too much of her naked body against Max's own. The water wasn't helping matters. Neither was the steam or the way she caught Max eyeing the curve of her ass as she reached for the conditioner.

"Here." She offered, passing Max a handful of the product. The other girls eyes were still tracing the lines of her body, apparently heedless of the fact that Caroline was watching her do it. The thought made her flush, made her squirm where she stood, and put her hands firmly at her sides, because there was no point in covering up now, when Max had seen everything, anyway.

She reached for the shampoo in a desperate bid to distract herself from the heated gaze of the curvy goddess _she was sharing a shower with! _How could she have possibly let this happen? This was not supposed to happen. They already had too many lines crossed, what, with being roommates, co-workers, business partners, best friends. Max already meant to much to her, so Caroline did her best to ignore the way the weight of Max's gaze made her want things. _More_ things. Nothing could make a relationship go sour quicker than sex, Caroline would know, she'd been there before. And she loved what they had now too much to risk it like that.

"Might need more help."Max said, holding up another knot for Caroline's inspection.

"Oh just let me." Caroline sighed, secretly pleased to have something else to focus on. Max ducked closer, offering her scalp. Caroline dug her fingers into the curls, bringing the comb out to play wherever her fingers snagged.

"My neck hurts."Max complained.

"Then kneel down."Caroline snapped back. Bending forward to follow Max's curls.

It quickly became clear that it was yet another bad idea. She cradled Max's scalp in her hands, feeling every exhale on her hip. The way the tip of Max's nose nudged her when Caroline tugged just a bit too hard on her hair. It made everything so...difficult. Breathing especially. Then Max's hands came up to stabilize herself and landed solidly on her waist. Caroline couldn't help but shiver.

Max's palms rubbed against her stomach as her fingers worked automatically in the other girls hair. Caroline tried to remind herself that the contact was probably innocent. Then remembered that it was _Max_, so yeah, it probably wasn't.

"You have abs."Max said, fingers tracing her cuts teasingly. Her voice sounded distant,"they're all firm."

Caroline panted, wondered if she could blame the heavy steam in the air for her heaving chest. "Yeah."

"Wow." Max said, and started to trace them with her tongue. Caroline arched into the contact, loving the way Max stopped to drag her teeth over the skin under her belly button. How her hands came down to cup and squeeze at Caroline's ass. Her own hands clenched fistfuls of Max's curls.

"Waters getting cold." Caroline noted absently, when the spay on her back had reached ice-cube levels of cold.

Max shot her a wicked look full of promise."Let's go to bed. I wanna get you dirty all over again."

**x**

**Anon requested so...Here fandom, have some more fic :)**


End file.
